


小段子

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	小段子

白罐决定要娶小美做老婆以后就不再亲近他了大概十三四左右时对她变得非常严厉，请了礼仪老师舞蹈老师来教小美特长，开始准备培养完美妻子，小美发育期窜个子，胸部又变大，走路开始有点因为含胸驼背，晚上爹会要她顶着书靠墙站直，有时候不小心放松了被爹看到爹又要拿着掸子去敲小美的蝴蝶骨和大腿来做惩罚，学习舞蹈钢琴语言行为举止爹每天都要验收成果，如果有进步也最后拍拍她的头，告诉她还要继续努力，离成为一个合格的名媛还有很长的路。小美有时候很怕白罐爹，但是也知道爹是为他好。等到十七岁的时候才第一次来月事，比同龄人晚了不少，单纯的女鹅吓坏了，看到自己两腿间都是血，肚子也好痛，躺在床上根本起不了身。daddy走进来看到小美居然还在床上刚要发火，这才发现不对，小美只说肚子疼想要休息，又怕爹觉得他撒谎，慌慌张张又害怕，还是忍不住哭出来，想要钻进爹的怀里哭可是又像小兔一样怯怯的只能抹眼泪说自己变得好奇怪。

爹说我叫医生来吧，女鹅又拉住爹的手说不用不用，爹生气了，问小美到底是真的痛还是在撒谎骗爸爸，小美知道那里是小女孩才有的不可以给男生看的，所以怎么可以叫陌生的医生叔叔来检查的，可是爸爸也是男生啊要怎么办啊，红着脸支支吾吾地说流血了，很痛。白罐爹了然，掀开女鹅被子，经血连睡裙都弄脏了，爹往上拉裙子想要帮她脱掉内裤，女儿那里还没被人碰过啦，感觉很奇怪，想摁住爸爸的手，结果白罐把脸一拉女鹅小手又缩回来老老实实让爸爸处理。

白罐叫厨娘拿了热毛巾和卫生棉条，脱掉女鹅的裤裤帮他把粉批上的经血擦掉，弄得干净一些，拿出棉条让女鹅握在手里教她一点一点放进去，女鹅觉得这样好奇怪哦，自己大张着双腿好像把手伸进里面，爹的呼吸喷在皮肤上又湿又热，她觉得身体里面又有什么东西要流出来，整个棉条塞进去她差点呻吟出来，抓着床单又等着爹给他换好新内裤，又帮他脱掉脏睡裙，可是女鹅没有穿内衣，胸前的肉团被衣料解脱后一弹一弹就在爸爸的鼻尖下乱晃，她知道哪里也不可以随便给男生看，可是一个早上全被daddy看光了，她突然就好想daddy用胡茬去蹭一蹭那里，她肚子又痛，胸部又涨，她不想上课了，她想要daddy抱，可是daddy已经好久没有抱过她了。

她只能小声地问daddy今天可不可以不要上课了😔 ，daddy没说话，还是摸摸她柔软又漂亮的金色头发，小美以为还是要去，好沮丧，可是突然daddy就把她打横抱在怀中抱到自己的卧室里，小美钻进松软又干燥的羽绒被，又有点犹豫，担心会像弄脏自己的小床一样把daddy漂亮的大床弄脏，可是爹完全不在意地一起上床把女鹅搂在怀里，帮她按摩小腹，用热热的手心帮女鹅缓解经痛。可是女鹅就是觉得好奇怪，爹的手很舒服，她下面突然间就变得酸麻酸麻的，甚至想要daddy在顺着小腹向下摸摸，她夹着腿摩擦，绷紧肌肉，因为奇特的感觉忍不住轻哼出声，双手也不自觉地放到胸脯上揉着，爹都看在眼里，女鹅想要却又什么都不懂的样子迷人极了，一切都是本能驱使，都是因为他的触摸，因为他的爱抚，他的女孩才会对成人游戏如此迫不及待，他揉弄着女鹅饱满圆润的乳房，用指尖轻捻着粉红色的乳头，轻轻咬着女儿的耳朵指导她如何在经期里满足自己。

小美晕乎乎地躺在爹怀中，睡衣随便地挂在胳膊上，按照daddy的指示交叉双腿磨蹭起来，她从没经历过，可是舒服极了，她终于忍不住呻吟出来，爹粗硬的胡茬磨蹭上女孩幼嫩的脸颊，她好像要daddy的亲吻，大着胆子扭过头去含住了爹还带着淡淡烟草味的嘴唇，她快乐极了，她恨不得daddy把她揉进身体里，她尖叫着，下面又涌出了湿湿热热的液体，充满血液和淫水的棉条饱胀地塞在穴道里。她还想要，她朦胧间觉得这个地方就是该被什么东西填满，她看过那些拉拉队女孩的小册子，男孩会用他们的阴茎去插女孩的那里，那叫做爱，她隐约间记得，可她依旧一只半解，却想要的不行，于是脱口而出。

“daddy，想要和你做爱...”

她忍不住将手伸向daddy的下体，那里早就又硬又烫，小美好奇地上下撸动着，没人教过她怎么做，她的本能说就该是这样。爹没有阻拦她的动作，他晕晕乎乎的小羊羔，饥渴的，愚蠢的，可爱的小女儿，甜蜜的，诱惑的禁果，永远专属于他的私藏宝贝，仿佛生来就知道如何取悦他命中注定的男人，十七岁，鲜活又热烈的年纪，她当然要享受这一切，他会在她流尽最后一滴经血后，揉弄她形状完美的阴阜，让穴道再次变得湿润，她也许会再次留血，因为那东西太大了，太硬了，他的宝贝会尖叫着承受，会小声呜咽，会叫着daddy，会索要更多，她又时候那么温柔怯懦，像只金丝笼里的小鸟，现在又如此诚实，修长柔软的四肢缠住自己身体，像条吐着信子求欢的粉红小蟒。

爹告诉他小女孩这种时候不可以和男人做爱哦，要等到下面不再流血了呢，可是小美好想要，知道爹原来还愿意对他搂搂抱抱后开始撒娇搂着爹的脖子要亲亲，爹受不了小女孩闹，捏着她的小屁股叫女儿把腿分开，掏出阴茎插在腿间，把小美压在身下，女儿傻乎乎地笑着，又想起爹说大小姐一定要笑不露出，马上名媛脸，蓝色的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，夹紧双腿配合着爹抽动，漂亮的小乳头也被爹含进嘴里吮吸，小美红着脸和daddy说那里不是给宝宝吸的吗，daddy吸不出奶来鸭，爹松开乳头凑到她耳边，“那你愿意给我生孩子吗?”小美要爆血管了，傻傻点头说好给daddy生孩子，要怎么才有宝宝呀，爹说过几天，等你的生理期过去，daddy就告诉你，一会儿就把精液全都射在大腿根了，女鹅好奇用粉红色的手指沾了一点对着阳光看，觉得浓浓白白的好像牛奶哦，放在嘴里味道又怪怪的，daddy把那些液体也弄在自己手指上让女鹅全部一滴一滴舔干净，亲亲她的小俏脸，第一次做这些的小女孩有些疲惫，靠在daddy身边又睡过去了。

女鹅睡醒了小声说要上厕所，叫爹帮忙把棉条从花穴里抽出来，爹拉着细线，‘啵’的一声，抽出的过程中女鹅根本忍不住呻吟出声，爸比就在旁边看她小解好色情哦。起身后傻女鹅还是不知道怎么放新棉条，爹托起她的小屁股，可是小穴一缩一缩的，根本没法放松啦，女鹅还被爹使劲掐着臀肉要求老实点，腿开的大大的等着爹把新的再慢慢推进去。只要被爸比触碰她就会心跳好快，一直把下面往爸比身前蹭，内裤松松搭在脚踝上也不想再穿起来，贪心的小猫咪又想要了。

爹只能把女鹅抱到洗手台上，用手玩弄，用嘴舔舐她艳红又挺立的小阴蒂，光溜溜的像蚌肉一样肥厚粉嫩又汁水充沛的小阴唇。女鹅光被这样弄着高潮时候就差点要晕过去了，全身是汗，软成一滩水从滑下来跌到地上，靠着爹的双腿休息，可是鼻尖又顶到爹硬硬的大家伙啦，就必须跪在浴室门口给爹乖乖口交哦。跪在脚边像小性奴一样驯顺极了，正努力把超大的家伙整根吞进嘴里，爹现在就想立刻找根链子拴住女儿，不许她在家穿衣服，自己想要就必须随时给，摁着她的头继续给自己深喉，女鹅第一次连眼泪都出来了，忍着干呕的欲望被射了慢慢一嘴精液，爹摁着下巴叫乖乖女儿统统吃掉了，说女孩要把自己打理的干干净净才可以呢，又摸上女鹅红红的嘴唇问她嘴巴酸痛吗，女儿点头，爹地笑笑把她抱起来，可是爹地的东西就应该全部接受不是吗？女鹅靠在爸比怀里，眼睛亮闪闪的，更加认真的点头赞同，爹地揉着她漂亮的奶子，摸摸小俏脸，告诉她要学会适应才行。

虽然女鹅不用上课，可是爹地还要工作，带女儿一起在书房里，给她拿了几本书和热牛奶，女鹅趴在沙发上翘着脚丫，嘴上一圈奶渍，又想起爹地喜欢淑女赶紧舔掉，端正坐姿拿着书还偷瞄认真工作的爹地，真是超有魅力的男人呢！晚上爹又帮女鹅换了一次，和她说要好好学着总不能每次都要爸比给换，女儿一直很听话的，可是每次爸比的手伸到那里她就什么都记不得了，只想要爸比在那里多停留一会。爸比说以后生理期就可以不用上课了，女鹅好开心，抱住爸比啵啵，可是他又突然生气了，问女鹅这么不喜欢自己给她安排的课吗，把女儿从身边推开，要她自己会小卧室睡觉。女鹅趴在自己的小床上超级懊恼，自己嘴巴笨笨的，又让爸比生气了，daddy又不肯抱我，该怎么让他开心呢？

于是小美等到爸比卧室关灯后悄悄下床，她太想和爸比在一起了，只要离开一会，她就受不了，下面也好难受哦，好想要，想要爸比碰碰。光溜溜地钻进爸比的被窝里，唔，他只穿了一条内裤，皮肤贴着皮肤，好烫哦小美觉得自己要被点燃了，她斜靠在爸比身边想着怎么样才能让他开心呢，奶子蹭着爸比的手臂晃来晃去，可是好困哦，不小心又睡着了。第二天醒来爸比正靠着床头拿PAD看新闻，没抬头看女鹅，只是叫她自己去卫生间换棉条，女鹅乖乖照做，回到爸爸身边，觉得他一定还在生气吧，也不愿意抱自己了。白罐却突然掀开被子叫女鹅坐进怀里，小美还没来的及蹭着爸比胸膛撒娇亲亲，屁股上就狠狠挨了一巴掌。又疼又爽，又委屈，不知道为什么要打她，爸比为女儿为什么会跑到自己床上，唔小美红着脸说不出口了，又挨了一巴掌，才说因为想和爸比睡，自己一个人睡不着，爸比才不相信小女孩的谎言，继续打屁股，又说，每天在家光着身子乱跑，像个母狗一样乱晃着奶子勾引我比上课要好玩是吧，是不是，为什么要上床，说实话。小美想要逃开爸比的巴掌，可是屁股被牢牢抓住，只能坦白说是因为想要，想要爸比摸摸下面，很舒服，想要和爸比做爱。爸比说只有小母狗才会光着身子求主人和自己做爱，小美是小母狗吗，小美要和爸比做爱吗？手里捏着女鹅的阴蒂，语气非常平静。

可是小美不行了，眼眶里蓄满泪水，小屁股红红的坐不下去，只能用手掌撑着床垫微微撅起屁股，像个小母狗一样跪趴着，在daddy身上呜咽，承认自己就是爸比的小母狗。爹从床头柜里拿出定制的狗项圈，软软的小牛皮细细一圈贴在女鹅白皙的脖颈上，中间缀满钻石，狗牌上当然是他的名字。爸比翻身顺势把女鹅用后入姿势压在身下，先给后面的小嫩菊破处。一边插女儿一边揉奶子，把小美插到浪叫，屁股撅起高高的乖乖挨操，做淑女就一定要在爸比用精液浇灌后穴之后乖乖说谢谢爸比呢，可是爹也知道她是饥渴的坏女孩，用带着白色绒毛尾巴的肛塞堵住那个饥渴的小洞，爸比手里拿着遥控器，随时调节力度看她的小性奴在大床上不断用后穴高潮，到了晚上爸比又给了一次直接把女鹅做晕过去了。白罐抱着沉睡的女鹅，心里宝贝的不行，喜欢的不行，换棉条时忍不住去扣了扣那个又紧又窄的小洞，他的小处女只能哼哼唧唧的夹紧双腿，温柔爸比给女儿清洗身体抱着她一同入睡。

早上女鹅先醒了，爸比说过不可以不整洁，于是摇摇晃晃地下床梳洗打扮，换上漂亮的小裙子再上床乖乖等着爹地醒来。爹地给了早安吻，又给女鹅换了一个亮闪闪的CHOKER，捏着她的小脸蛋说要出去玩。开心地拉着爸比的手一起下楼吃早餐，开车出门时才知道原来爸比要带她去泡温泉，爹包了一个日式温泉会所，小美好喜欢哦，热热的水包裹着身体，好舒服，爸比知道自己是第一次所以特地来带她放松吗。可是爹因为每天又要工作又要照顾小美，有些疲惫直接睡过去了，小女孩精神好，泡了一会就去找前台姐姐要好看的和服穿，姐姐又帮她编了头发，漂漂亮亮的，说是老公一定会喜欢。小美脸红，姐姐觉得爸比是她老公诶，他们居然这么相配。白罐醒过来穿上浴袍出去找女鹅，拉开包间的门，小美跪坐在榻榻米上，和服领口打开半个奶子露在外面，脸蛋红扑扑的，还给她准备了饭菜和酒，爹还没有回过神来，软软糯糯的声音就响起来，小美红着脸叫爸比老公哦，害羞死了。可是叫完有些担心，爹会不会不把自己当老婆，可是明明说过要让自己生宝宝的啊。爹脸色阴晴不定的，朝小美身后走去，拉开卧室门要小美进来。女鹅慌了，爹是不喜欢要关他禁闭吗，她小声问爸比吃饭吗，可是爸比冷着脸一定要她进来。

推拉门合上一瞬间女鹅就被压在被褥间，和服被撕掉挂在身上破破烂烂的，爹一只手扇奶子，一只手插到后穴扩张，问女鹅哪里学来勾引人的招数，女鹅说没有，才没有勾引爸比。爸比气死了，捏着奶子说穿的这么骚，连老公都叫上了，不是勾引是什么，生理期都这么放荡，不来事了以后是不是也要见到别的男人就贴上去叫老公？小美必须要辩解了，都是前台姐姐帮她弄得，说是老公看到老婆这样会比较......。比较什么？白罐的鸡儿顶在后穴入口，就是不插入，女鹅坦白，会比较有性致，爹就知道她总是对自己那么饥渴，长驱直入大力操干。临离开温泉时，白罐带女鹅找了刺青师傅，在心口给女鹅文了一直漂亮的小梅花鹿。之后爹在生理期结束前好好憋了两天，女鹅也等着，每天都要看什么时候自己的棉条上不再有血迹。终于，一天早上，棉条只是被淫液弄上一点，女鹅开心地踢掉内裤骑在爸比身上，等他的大家伙苏醒。

第一次两个人在家做了一天，从早到晚，女鹅用小花穴潮吹到最后没水，结果被插到失禁，整个人好像被玩坏的布娃娃，身上全是吻痕，下面小穴也红肿着，精液淫水沾满腿间，地板上还有失禁的液体，觉得自己小腹都被爸比射到鼓起了，想象里面马上就会有小宝宝，女鹅幸福的要哭出来。白罐看着女鹅的傻样，越看越喜欢，怎么看怎么喜欢，把小美抱在怀里，又变得很温柔，苏苏的声音飘进女鹅耳朵里，问她舒不舒服啊，下次要不要再多试几个体位，女鹅听得害羞哦，下面又开始流骚水，用腿缠上爹的腰还在情动。

“你再叫我一次？”

女鹅懵懵的，爸比指了指心口的小鹿，提示，小美脸超红，突然开口好害羞哦。

“老公。”

白罐从手边变出钻戒，套在小美的手指上。

她是爸比的小新娘。


End file.
